Whitewing Kingdom
The Whitewing Kingdom is the ruling party in charge over the Kilteran Plateau. History The Whitewing Tribes, 4E-76 In the Fourth Reign, Grikka often dwelled near the waters of Lake Kiltera. There, she attracted a devout group of followers to the surrounding shores, and a prospering town began to grow. The town dedicated themselves to serving the goddess and her predecessors. These followers of light began building a mill, which assisted the growth of their crops and led to an outburst of settlements in the surrounding fields. These societies would become the early foundation of the Whitewing Kingdom. Firsirin, 4E-265 After Konis' rampage, Grikka's followers grew upset at the actions of their patron goddess, and turned to memorializing the gods who had led them in the years before. The city that had been established on the river named itself Firsirin, after Firsir, the butterfly god of the Second Reign. The region that had prospered under Grikka's leadership was instead associated with the feline goddess, Kiltera. It came to be known as the Kilteran Plateau. ''The Tenebrian War, 6E-403/777 In the Tenebrian War, the Whitewing Tribe was one of the primary defenders against Tenebris's armies. Lucien lit the city of Hendrik with thousands of candles to ward away his enemy, but the city fell in 6E-470. When Tenebris was defeated in 6E-777, Lucien was the only god who remained to rule Garn. The Whitewing Tribe became the dominant power. An Uneasy Friendship, 6E-794 Lucien recognized the power of King Reldan and the Redfang Kingdom, as Reldan recognized Lucien. King Reldan craved the prosperous fields of the Kilteran Plateau, yet they both knew that acting on this desire would bring destruction to both lands. The tension rose, with neither nation lifting a finger to the other. Both armies were too immense, and war would be devastating. They agreed that a heavily-protected border should extend from Firsirin to the end of Ottlio's Crest. This border came to be known as the White-Red Wall. Firsirin was sliced in two, with the northern half being controlled by the Redfang Kingdom, and the southern half being controlled by the Whitewing Tribe. The Shadow War, 7E-209 In the Shadow War of the Seventh Reign, the Whitewing Tribe once more fought the forces of darkness, this time led by Nuare. Zharweige, the god of light, allied with Egroth, the god of nature, to battle against Rovlan, the fire god, and Nuare, the god of darkness. Sokis remained neutral for much of the war, but ultimately allied against Nuare. After a two hundred year war, know known as the Shadow War, Nuare was defeated and banished to the Wastes. The Whitewing Kingdom, 7E-439 After the Shadow War, the remaining four gods chose to cease direct communications with mortals, and created the system of Prophets. These Prophets would commune with the gods, and they in turn would relay orders to the leaders of the four remaining nations. The Whitewing Tribe selected a single King to rule the land, and the Whitewing Kingdom was born. The Emalin Rebellion, 7E-984 In Zharweige's absence, the ruling class of the Whitewing Kingdom had grown increasingly corrupt. Martol Emalin, a member of the Whitewing Talons, rose up against this corrupt system along with his fellow soldiers. They deposed the king, Silbrik Xandarin, and Martol became the first Emalin King of the Whitewing Kingdom. '''Politics' The Whitewing Kingdom is ruled by King Martol Emalin, and his advanced military force known as the Whitewing Talons. The Emalin family has ruled the Whitewing Kingdom since the Emalin Rebellion of 7E-984, where Martol deposed the corrupt King Silbrik Xandarin. Hendrik, the Candlelight City, stands firmly as the capitol of the Whitewing Kingdom. The city is ruled by the Governess Nissa Emalin, who manages the city while her husband manages the Kingdom at large. The royal couple controls their land from the Emalin Manor, at the very center of Hendrik. Cast Stormdrow and Hunt Stromdrow serve as the twin prophets of the Whitewing Kingdom, in constant communication with Zharweige, the eagle god of light. They manage the region's primary religion from their base at the Temple of Zharweige, in Hendrik. The Whitewing Kingdom has existed in fragile peace with the Redfang Kingdom ever since the Shadow War. The border between the two Kingdoms is firmly guarded by both sides. The city of Firsirin was split in the Shadow War, with the Redfang Kingdom taking control of North Firsirin and the Whitewing Kingdom taking control of South Firsirin. Settlements in the Whitewing Territory * Babbles * Frimweft * Hendrik * Oshuinn * Prindilly * Shilling * South Firsirin * Undertown * Whiteroot